Start of the Beginning!
by mimi-chan04
Summary: When Katara falls into the world of Naruto after a prank gone wrong and Sakura ends up in the Avatar world after an overdone wind release worlds collide.
1. Quicksand

**HELL-O! So, this is the first time I mixed shows. This story is a mix of Naruto and Avatar The Last Airbender: The Legend of Aang. :) Hope you like. [BTW! Sasuke's with Team 7 here although it's in Shippuden already. I just want it that way.]**

**[ANOTHER BTW! Pairings are: ZUTARA. Aang&Toph. Sokka&Sukki... NaruHina. SasuSaku. NejiTen. ShikaIno and others. :))]**

**I Don't own Naruto and/or Avatar: The Legend of Aang.**

**[General] Summary:** When Katara falls into the world of Naruto after a prank gone wrong and Sakura ends up in the Avatar world after an overdone wind release... Worlds collide...

**[Avatar] Summary: **Katara ends up in the world of Naruto when she falls into one of Toph's quicksands which was supposed to be part of a prank but when the prank goes wrong, Katara can't be found and a pink-haired girl with a more-than-average sized forehead shows up... They start to wonder...

[**Naruto] Summary: **When Naruto and Sakura train together and Naruto accidentally overdoes his wind release, Sakura goes flying off into the distance. But when they can't find Sakura anymore and a girl with hair-loopies show up... Things start happening...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One [Avatar]**

**Quicksand**

"Hihihihi..." Sokka giggled as he and Toph hid behind the rocks watching Katara practice waterbending.

"Sssshhh... We 'gotta be quiet and sneaky remember." Toph whispered to Sokka.

"Oh... Right. Okay." Sokka whispered back.

Katara stood up from the rock she was sitting on, let down the water she was bending then started to walk back home but when she stepped forward her feet got stuck and the previously crystal clear water was now filthy, brown mud.

"Ugh." She frowned as she was still stuck. "TOPH! SOKKA!" She screamed.

Toph and Sokka just giggled more.

"Ah!" Katara let out a small scream as she sinked into the quicksand. In a few minutes only her head surfaced from the quicksand.

"Hey Toph. Is this safe?" Sokka asked Toph who was just giggling.

"Of course it is! I would never kill Katara. Once she sinks there'll be air there. She won't be suffocated." She explained.

"Oh." Sokka said then continued to giggle.

"Guys I'm NOT kidding!" Katara screamed her last words as her head sinked into the quicksand.

Sokka and Toph went out of their hiding.

"Hahahaha! That was fun!" Toph exclaimed as Sokka laughed with her.

"Hahaha. Yeah." Sokka said while wiping a tear from his eyes that was caused by too much laughing. "Okay, now bring her back."

"Okay." Toph said then started to earth bend.

"So... Where is she?" Sokka said out of boredom after waiting quite a while for Toph to pull Katara from the quicksand. He was curious too. Most of the time Toph had this done in a jiffy but now, she was taking some time. He started to get nervous.

"Toph?" He asked.

"Ugh." Toph grunted, obviously having some... trouble. "I can't... find her." She said while stopping her earth bending.

"WHAT?!" Sokka flipped out. NOW he was officially worried about his little sister.

"Try again!" He persuaded Toph who had now stopped bending and was sitting down at a bended rock.

"It's not as easy as you think! I seriously CAN'T find her!" She exploded then sat down after still pissed.

"Hmph." Sokka turned away from Toph; upset. "Well... I'm going back home. You better come back WITH Katara or don't come back at all!" Sokka said very seriously then looked at Toph with freaky 'zomby eyes' that didn't freak Toph out at all.

"Wow. I'm SOOOO freaked out. Ah." Toph said with bored sarcasm.

"Well... I'm serous though. Bring her back but if you don't get her back by sundown just go back home and we'll help you look tomorrow. Just... Do your best please? She is my sister and your friend." Sokka eased out.

"Okay. I will." Toph promised. "Bye."

"Bye." Sokka headed back to their home in Ba Sing Se.

Toph sighed after Sokka left. "I hope I find her." Toph said to herself then started bending again.

_-Where Katara is...-_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Katara screamed as she continued falling down the black spiral thingy.

_'Where the hell am I?! Ugh. When I get back there Sokka and Toph are SO DEAD! ... IF I get back...' _She thought to herself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She continued screaming.

"Umph! Owww." She cried as she fell on something hard. She opened her eyes; sunlight blinding her. When she could finally see clearly she saw a blonde boy that looked the same age as her wearing an orange and black suit and another with blue hair wearing blue-based clothes. The orange-suited boy held out his hand to her; gesturing to help her up. She took the hand then stood up. She rubbed her head out of dizziness from the fall she had.

"Uhh... er... Where... am I?" She asked the orange boy.

"Uhmm... Your in the... forest." He said equally confused.

"Oh... Where are Toph and Sokka?" She asked them. She saw another man with silver-ish gray hair and a half covered face who looked a little older than her and the other two.

"Who?" The blonde boy said confused. Again.

Realizing that she was talking to a group of weirdly-dressed strangers, she figured that maybe they didn't know who Toph and Sokka were.

"Nevermind." She said.

"Okay. Hi! I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!" The blonde boy introduced himself then held out his hand for Katara to shake and she did.

"Hi. Nice to meet you... Naruto. I'm Katara." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Unusual name but it's nice. This is Sasuke." He said pertaining to the blue-based boy who just gave a cold look to Katara. She was instantly annoyed by Sasuke. She just ignored him.

"Okay..." Naruto said; noticing Katara and Sasuke were giving each other the cold shoulder.

"... And here's our sensei... Kakashi-sensei." He said pointing at the silver/white haired guy. Kakashi just gave Katara a friendly wave.

"Oh hi." She greeted Kakashi.

"Finally someone nice." She said under her breath.

"I heard that." Sasuke said darkly. "I'm irritated. I'm going back to the village. Good luck with the weirdo." He said then flew.

Katara was about to waterbend the crap out of him but he was too fast.

"Wow he's fast." She said.

"If you think he's fast you should see our friend Lee. He's real fast." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh. That's nice." Katara said.

"Well... Would you want to stay with us until you find your friends? We're looking for our friend too. Her name's Sakura. You haven't seen her have you?" He asked Katara.

"No... sorry." She replied. Seen her? She doesn't even KNOW her.

"Oh." Naruto said with a little frown. "That's okay." He said; smiling again.

"I'm sorry." Katara apologized again. She felt a little sad not being able to help this Naruto boy.

"No, no. That's okay." He said again.

Katara smiled.

"We'll just look again tomorrow right Kakashi-sensei?" He said talking to the silver/white haired guy who was reading a little book.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as Naruto interrupted his reading. "Yeah sure. Sakura can take care of herself." He assured him then went back to his reading.

"Ugh. He always has that dumb book." Naruto told Katara.

She giggled.

"Hehe. Hey. You want an escort back to your village? Er... What village are you from?" He asked Katara.

"Village?" She said confused. Where she was from there were no villages, only kingdoms. Even if there were villages she sure didn't live in one. She lived in a big house in the Earth Kingdom: Ba Sing Se and sometimes she stays in the South or North Pole.

"Yeah... What village are you from?" He repeated.

"I don't live in a village..." She replied slowly.

Naruto looked at her like she was kinda crazy. There was nowhere else to live but in one of the many villages.

"Well... Where do you live then? The forest? Haha. C'mon you can stay with me until you find out what village your from." He said with little chuckles everywhere.

"O-okay." She hesitated but it wasn't like she had a choice. She didn't know where she was.

"C'mon." Naruto said then they started walking back to the village.

_-While they were walking...-_

"So... Are you a ninja?" He asked her.

"A... what?" She said very puzzled. Ninja? What was this guy talking about?

"Ninja. You know... The... military forces of the world?" He said very confused at Katara. She looked like she came from another world or something.

"I... Where am I?" She asked. Ninja? Village? What? It was like she was in another world or something...

"Well... as of right now. Your in Konoha. The Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire." Naruto said as they came to a stop at the front gate of Konoha.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Konoha? Again. WHAT?

_'Where the hell am I?' _She thought to herself.

"C'mon I'll show you around." At that they entered the village and Naruto started to show Katara around.

She's still weirded out.

_-Back to Toph...-_

_'Oh no. It's already sundown and I still haven't found Katara.'_ Toph thought to herself as she looked at the setting sun and the yellow-orange sky.

"Ugh!" Toph grunted as she stopped earthbending again. "Where the heck is she?!!?" She said frustrated.

"Well... It's already dark. Is should go home." She though out loud as she stood up and started walking back to their house. She stopped after a few steps and looked at the quicksand she had done that made Katara nowhere to be found. She sighed.

_'This is SUCH a messed up prank.' _She thought to herself as she frowned hoping Katara, wherever she was, was safe.

_-Back to Katara...-_

Naruto was still showing Katara around town.

"Oh oh! and here it is... Ichiraku's Ramen Bar! This is my most favorite ramen shop in the whole wide world. C'mon let's eat." He said and they entered Ichiraku's.

_'Wow. He sure loves his ramen.'_ Katara thought to herself.

When they got into Ichiraku's they saw Hinata eating chicken ramen.

"Hinata?" Naruto said and tapped the dark-blue haired girl's shoulder.

She turned around and instantly blushed upon seeing Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun." She said with a greeting tone.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed then he hugged Hinata, who blushed all shades of red at the same time.

She reciprocated to the hug of course, still blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Hinata-chan. I didn't know that you ate here." Naruto said smiling, blushing slightly.

"Y-yes I do." Hinata replied.

"So..." Naruto said at a loss of words.

"Oh. This is my new friend Katara." He said introducing Katara to Hinata.

Katara came from behind Naruto where she'd been hiding.

"Uhmm... Hi!" She greeted Hinata.

"Oh hello." Hinata greeted her back.

"Hello Naruto. What can I get you?" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar, asked Naruto.

"Oh right." Naruto said sitting down next to Hinata with Katara sitting down beside him too.

"Uhmm... Two Chicken Ramen please." He ordered.

"Two Chicken Ramen comin' right up." Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, said cheerfully then started to make some ramen.

"N-naruto-kun... I-I have to go now... G-Goodbye." Hinata said as she finished her ramen and stood up. Naruto stood up too.

"Goodbye HInata-chan. Take care." He said then hugged Hinata again. Who, AGAIN, blushed a thousand shades of red.

"G-goodbye Naruto-kun... and it was n-nice meeting you Katara-chan." She said with a smile then left.

"Bye." Katara said, waving at Hinata who was walking away.

"She seems really nice. I like her." Katara stated.

"Glad to hear it." Naruto said with a very pleased smile on his face. "She's really kind too... and she's polite and timid and shy... All the things that make her so cute..." He said, unconsciously daydreaming about him and Hinata running to the sunset in a beautiful grass field holding hands in slow motion.

"Uhmm... Hello?" Katara said as she saw Naruto looking at the distance. She knew that he was daydreaming.

She snapped at him.

"Woah. Heh. Sorry. Thanks I needed that." He said laughing.

"Here 'ya are Naruto and... who's your friend?" Ayame asked as she served the ramen to Naruto and Katara.

"Oh. Her name's Katara." He introduced Katara to Ayame and started to eat his ramen.

"Hi. I'm Ayame." She said shaking hands with Katara.

"Nice to meet you." Katara replied politely.

_-Later on...-_

"Wow. That ramen sure is a filler." She said; bloated after just one big bowl of ramen.

"One more please." Naruto ordered another bowl, which would be his... 12th bowl by now.

"Sorry. We're all out of chicken and we're closing already. Sorry Naruto. Come back tomorrow." Ayame apologized.

"Oh man! That's okay and I will. Thanks." Naruto said in dismay.

"C'mon Katara we have to go now." He said standing up, his belly button hanging from his shirt out of mere bloated-ness.

_'Ugh.' _Katara thought to herself.

"Okay." She said and stood up.

They started to walk towards Naruto's home.

_-While they were walking...-_

"So... Have you remembered which village your from?" He asked her.

"I told you... I don't live in a village..." Katara repeated.

Naruto was a little irritated. She was being quite difficult now.

"Ooookay... Hmmm... Oh! What's your nature type?" He asked her hoping to get SOMETHING out.

"Nature type?..." Katara said confused. Once again. She pondered for a moment then finally found a close answer."Uhmmm... Water I guess..." She said unsure.

"Great then your from Kirigakure." Naruto said smiling. Finally! He got something.

"Kirigaku-what?" She said now she was officially the most confused and puzzled person in the entire world.

"Kirigakure: The Hidden Mist Village." Naruto said.

"No. I'm not from... Kirigakure. I'm from the South Pole and I live in Ba Sing Se in the earth kingdom! Ugh! Where the hell am I anyway?!!? It's like when I fell into Toph's quicksand I landed here and since then, since I met you, everything's been... Ugh... WEIRD! So DAMN WEIRD!!! Like... Like I'm not in my world anymore..." Katara exploded then frowned. She started to cry. Thinking about Sokka and Toph and Aang and Zuko and all the others back _there_. She thought that they must be really worried. ... She thought again.

'Heh. Why would they miss me? I've been nothing but a pain in the neck for all of them. Toph probably sent me here through that quicksand of hers.' She thought to herself. She cried again. Toph probably DID send her down here. Toph can control everything she bended. If she wanted to she wouldn't have created that black spiral portal thingy. She cried more. She was now kneeling down to the ground crying.

_'Why?' _She thought to herself.

"Hey don't cry." Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

She did her best to hold back her tears. She stood up and stopped crying.

_'They hate me. They sent me here. They hate me. They don't want me there anymore. **They hate me and I... HATE THEM**!'_ Katara declared to herself. She stopped crying completely then found a new strength. A strength driven by her anger for everyone else from... her world.

"We're here." Naruto said.

_-In Naruto's room...-_

"So... I know it's small and uh... messy. Sorry. But I hope it'll be enough." He said with a smile.

"That's okay. I'm lucky you even took me in. Thank you." Katara thanked Naruto.

"Well... You can sleep on my bed." Naruto offered.

"Well... Where will you sleep then?" Katara asked a little worried as she noticed there was only one bed.

"On the floor mat of course." He said cheerfully.

"No no. I don't 'wanna be a bother. Really. Go on sleep on your bed. I'll be alright." Katara said.

"But..." Naruto said but was cut-off mid-sentence by Katara.

"Really..." Katara said.

"Okay... Well... Goodnight!" Naruto said then rushed to his bed and slept in a jiffy.

"Heh." Katara laughed under her breath. She took off her coat and made it a cover for the floor mat. She was asleep after a while.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY! So, I made an effort to make it long. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! REVIEW! =) Review! puhhh-leeaazz... :D**

**[P.S. Characters get OOC sometimes. =)))]**


	2. Confusion

**Hello! Thanks 4 the person who reviewed! Here's the update. Hope you like it.**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two [Naruto]**

**Confusion**

"Auh..." Katara yawned sleepily as she stretched her arms. She opened her eyes and sat up from where she was sleeping.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times out of sleepiness.

She looked around the room. She was still a little asleep so she was confused to wake up to a strange room and... why was she sleeping on the floor? Where was her silk bed with blue and light brown pillows?

_'Oh. Right.'_ She thought to herself. She fell into that quicksand Toph made.

She still hated them. In fact, if she had a chance to go back to her world... She wouldn't.

She'd rather stay here. At least that orange boy and all the other people in this world were kind. They were warm even thought they didn't know her. Whilst Toph and the others hated her after ALL she's done for them.

She frowned.

"Whatever." She said under her breath.

She was still sitting down. She looked at Naruto who moved a little but was still very asleep.

"H-Hinata-chan... I... L--... Lo---..." Katara waited as she really wanted to hear this.

But she slapped her forehead as he stopped talking and went back to snoring again.

"How typical." She said under her breath then stood up to fix herself some breakfast.

She headed toward the kitchen counter then looked for some food.

Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... More Ramen...

_'What the hell?' _She thought to herself. _'Doesn't this kid eat ANYTHING else?'_

After checking all the possible food storage places she came to the realization that Naruto lived by AND ONLY by ramen.

She sighed.

"Hey. Watcha 'gonna eat?" A sleepy Naruto said while taking a cup of ramen from the cupboard.

"AH!" Katara let out a little scream out of shock. She didn't even hear him get out of bed.

"Uhmm... Ramen I guess..." Katara said then took out a cup of ramen too.

They both put hot water into their cups.

After the ramen was heated they sat down on the floor in front of the table and started to eat.

Oh ramen.

**_-Meanwhile, where Sakura was...-_**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as she flew in the air.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKAAAAAA!!! I'M 'GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" She screamed some more.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AH--- Umph." She said as she landed on the ground with a strong thud.

"Oww..." She said. "That really hurt. I AM going to KILL that bastard!" She swore as she stood up muttering something about 'stupid wind release'.

"Stupid Naruto and his stupid wind release and kyuubi powers and fourth hokage and..." She continued muttering as she dusted herself off.

She stopped muttering though as she felt someone stop walking and turn toward her.

She was right. A moment later a hand touched her shoulder.

She gasped then looked over her shoulder. She saw a girl that was maybe 2 years younger than her and was wearing a clothing mix of green, light brown and gold.

The girl was touching her shoulder but was looking at the ground.

She looked at the girl's eyes. They were gray. Gray? Maybe she was a Hyuuga? But then again she could just be simply blind...

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Uhh... N-name's Sakura Haruno [Haruno Sakura]..." She stuttered.

"Well... I haven't 'seen' you around before. Where are you from?" The girl asked.

"Uhmm... Konohagakure... The Hidden Leaf Village." She said.

"The Hidden what now?" The girl asked her; puzzled.

"The Hidden Leaf Village? The Village Hidden in the Leaves?... Who are you?" Sakura said; trying to change the subject. She was just as puzzled as the girl she was talking to.

"Don't try to change the subject." The girl said, obviously seeing through her attempt.

She frowned.

_'Wow. She's smarter than she looks.'_ She thought to herself. Still curious if the girl had Byakugan or not.

The girl spit to the ground.

_'Ew. She's GROSSER than she looks.'_ Sakura thought again.

"Hey I'm Toph." the girl introduced herself.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"You too. So, where are you from again?" Toph repeated.

"Konoha--" Sakura started but was cut-off by Toph.

"Please. There's no place in the universe called "Kono--" whatever. The Hidden Leaf thingy. There's only the four Air Temples: used to be the home of the once mighty Air Nomads until the Fire Nation dismissed them permanently as the first step to the now-finished war." Toph started to explain with a lttle frown.

"Then there's the Earth Kingdom. Home of the ALL-POWERFUL earthbenders, which I am one." Toph said smugly.

"... and then there's the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, home of the waterbenders. Last but no the least... The now-peaceful Fire Nation, home of the firebenders." She finished; smiling.

_'The what and the what now?! What is she talking about?!_' Sakura thought. She was so confused right now. Where the hell was she?

"So... Where do you live?" Toph asked her once again.

_'Wait... Air... er... Maybe it's wind... and... Water... Earth... Fire... Maybe she's talking about Nature Types... But I... Don't have one. I'm a medical-nin for Kami's sake! Hmm...'_ Sakura thought for a second.

"I... I heal people..." She said; unsure.

"Oh. Well then... You must be a waterbender. They're the only ones with healing abilities. But... You have a very... strange outfit for a waterbender..." Toph said; looking her over.

"What? I'm not a waterbender because I.... I can't control water... I mean... I can't do water-related jutsu and stuff." Sakura stated.

"Jutsu? What--...Ugh. Your too difficult. Maybe Sokka or Katara or someone else will figure you out. Come with me." Toph said taking Sakura's hand, leading her back to the house.

"Okay..." Sakura said then followed Toph. She was SERIOUSLY weirded out right now.

_**-Back to the Naruto World...-**_

"Ugh. Remind me why I let you talk me in to a Ramen eating contest?" Katara said as she put her hand over her very full stomach. Naruto had challenged her to a Ramen eating contest and she had forgotten why she let herself actually get talked into it.

Naruto just slurped more Ramen.

"Ah! You lose! Hahaha! Once again I am the undefeated Ramen eating dude in the Tri-state Area!!!" Naruto said as he finished his 42nd cup of Ramen.

Katara looked at him with a 'WTF?!!?' expression. Tri-state area? What?

"I... I mean... in the uniiivvveeerrrrssseee!!!" Naruto corrected himself.

"Uh-huh." Katara said as she lied down out of fullness.

"UGH!" She grunted.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY! I know this story isn't MAJOR but it's uhh... I guess I'll call it a 'filler' to my story. =))) Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! I'll update sooner next time. :D**


End file.
